Out Of The Darkness
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Could you write a story where Regina is under the shattered sight curse with everyone else and something tragic happens to her? - Regina11. SQ oneshot


_Could you write a story where Regina is under the shattered sight curse with everyone else and something tragic happens to her? - Regina11_

_Thank you for the prompt. Angstsy one-shot. TW for self-hate for a very brief part, it's not for long but if it's triggering just scroll past. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Swan Queen of course :) Hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina grins as the spell hits her, the curse instantly returning herself to the darkest part of herself – the part she sometimes wishes didn't exist. Certainly her present self tries not to be this version. She no longer wants for vengeance or power but for love and happiness and so works hard not to succumb to darkness. In fact as the years have worn on she's found it is no longer that tempting.

Under the curse of shattered sight however she sees no light, just darkness and she lets herself bask in it. She clenches her fist feeling magic bubble at her fingertips. She longs for a fight, any fight but one in particular would be especially satisfying.

She stalks towards the Sheriff's station in search of Emma Swan, the saviour, the one who broke her curse, her downfall or so her dark side tells her. To the evil queen Emma is a weakness. To Regina in her usual self she is her strength, the one alongside Henry who she loves most which is why the shattered sight sets it's aim on Emma.

Using a flick of her wrist she bursts the doors open and struts in. There's no Emma but Snow and Charming are there and in a mood when she's looking for someone, anything to destroy they will certainly do. In the pure depths of darkness she wants them dead but even as the Evil Queen a small part of her didn't want Snow dead. Today is different. Today there isn't even that small part to stop her.

Snow grins at her, taunting her until they fight. It doesn't take long for Regina to realise she underestimated Snow's prowess with a sword. Regina cackles as they fight enjoying the thrill of battling this new darker Snow. They continue to clash until she grows weary of this game. She was hoping to defeat someone not just toy with swords. She uses her magic sending Snow crashing into a wall with an almighty thud before laughing highly and darkly before stalking out to town in the hopes of razing it to the ground.

She lights a fireball in her hand as she patrols the streets letting her anger consume her as she takes joy in firing the flaming magic at random peasants laughing as they leap out of the way before trying to rush her.

Sadly for her she underestimates them all.

One of them she could destroy easily, but a mob full of townspeople at their worst selves? They are not so easy to defeat. She tries to fight them off but they overpower her. She fights to the end before realising she is failing. The darkness turns from them to her as she chastises herself for her own weakness. She can feel her rage clawing at her, self-hate boiling in her mind as she realise she let herself be taken down and defeated.

_Weak, just a weak little girl_ she taunts herself and she uses her magic to poof away leaving them to fight themselves.

She's weak. Physically. Blood seeps from various injuries that she can't find nor has the energy to seek out. She looks up to see her magic has led her to some cave near the outskirts of town. She has no idea why since she was aiming for home and this rock certainly is not that. Regina collapses on the floor as the anger and darkness continues to ravage her system, with no outlet it chooses herself to attack.

_Pathetic. _

_What a weak little girl, no wonder mother didn't love you. _

_All that power and still dying alone on the floor, what a shame. _

_Mother was right, you'll never be enough for anyone not even yourself. _

_Weak._

_Weak. _

_Weak. _

There's a wave of magic and the curse breaks, snow falling through the sky and Regina comes to her senses to find herself bleeding and dying on the floor. She gasps remembering what happened. She was attacked by everyone but she cannot blame them. The curse struck them all and now they are all suffering the consequences.

Especially Emma and Henry.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she fights for breath. She can still hear her own words reverberating in her head and tries to push them out. _Don't think about that, ignore the darkness, think of the light_ she tells herself focusing on Henry and Emma.

She needs to find them.

She needs to tell Henry she loves him, how proud she is of him and how she will always love him no matter what happens.

She needs to tell Emma how she feels, to confess her guarded secret of love. She's wasted so much time not telling her, hiding it for various reasons but she can't anymore. The curse led her straight to Emma and that tells her everything. She's known for a long time of course but now is the time to tell. Another tear rolls down her cheek as she wishes her confession was not too late.

_I need to get to them_ she thinks but her magic is not strong enough to get her there. _Please find me…..Henry…..Emma_ she wishes desperately as she closes her eyes and succumbs to a very different darkness.

* * *

><p>Emma smiles as the curse breaks. Snow flurries down from the sky and for a moment she lets herself bask in knowing they are safe, that the curse is gone. Part of her feels a pang of sympathy for Ingrid since she only wanted the same as Emma herself – home and a family that loves her.<p>

It's then that the moment breaks and worry takes over. She pulls out her cell phone and rings her son who picks up straight away, "Henry!"

"Hey Ma."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where are you?"

"Oh thank god, how's your Mom?"

There's a pause, "I don't know. I thought she was with you?"

"No," Emma frowns, dread pooling in her gut, "She went to her vault but as soon as the curse broke she was meant to find you."

"You don't think anything happened to her?" Henry asks and Emma can hear the fear in his voice, "Don't worry kid," she assures him, "I'll find her. You look for your grandparents and stay with them until I call you again." They share an "I love you" and a "goodbye" before she hangs up and runs out of the cave. What she finds outside makes her stop cold.

Regina lies on the floor, eyes closed, one of them purple from bruising, as her magic waned her outfit changed back to what it was pre-curse and Emma can see blood seeping through her white shirt. "No, no, no," Emma pleads falling to her knees and cradling her secret love's head in her hands.

She hasn't told Regina how she feels but god she wishes she had, she wishes Regina knew and she needs her to know. She needs it not to be too late, "Come on Regina, please wake up, please be alright," she whispers. She never meant to fall in love with Regina, never imagined that coming to Storybrooke would mean finding the person she wanted to be with forever but it did and she fell fast. She just never told Regina.

_Please let her know_ Emma thinks before bowing her head to kiss Regina desperately hoping for the stories in Henry's book to be true. Tears roll down her cheeks as she presses her lips against Regina's scarily cold ones. There's a small ripple of light. Regina's eyes don't open but Emma can hear shallow breathing and it's enough for the blonde to know that Regina is clawing her way back to her.

Emma closes her eyes focusing her magic on getting them to a hospital where she can get Regina some help. She needs Regina. Henry needs her but Emma won't hide behind him anymore because as much as Henry needs his Mom, Emma needs her too because she cannot picture a happy ending without Regina's bright smile or eyes.

She appears in the hospital holding onto Regina closely before losing her to a flurry of doctors and nurses.

* * *

><p>Henry sits beside her as they wait neither of them saying a word too fearful of what will happen next. They know that when the doctor appears what he says will change their lives forever. Either they'll be given a second chance, or they won't and the latter is unbearable to think of. Henry holds her hand tightly as if afraid to let her go and Emma squeezes back just as tight. They need to be together, to be strong and be ready for when Regina wakes up.<p>

Not if but when.

They all fell into darkness during the shattered sight curse but they're coming back into the light. Emma won't go back into it though without Regina. She can't and she won't. Regina gives her hope. In Neverland she believed and made Emma believe in herself too, more than she ever has. With Regina she doesn't feel like a Lost Girl. She feels like an equal, she feels supported, safe and most of all wanted.

She can't lose that.

Snow and Charming sit opposite them, Snow holding ice to her head from where she hit the wall. She gave Emma a rundown of what the Evil Queen was like when she waltzed into the station and Emma knows exactly what happened. The darkness took root and wanted a fight, it found one and Regina is suffering the consequences of it.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she wishes Regina could stop being haunted by the Evil Queen. She knows the two will never be separated for the Evil Queen shall always be a part of Regina but as her past, not her present and never her future.

The doctor comes out and Emma stands, a lump in her throat as she dreads hearing his news.

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry walk into the hospital room still holding hands for support. Regina lies on the bed. It strikes them both how small she looks surrounded by machines and with various bandages and casts upon her body. The doctor spoke of broken bones and internal bleeding and a long road to recovery.<p>

All Emma could hear was that Regina was alive.

The recovery may be long but they'll go through it together just so long as Regina's alive.

Regina looks exhausted but as she hears footsteps she flutters her eyes open. She smiles brightly tears filling her eyes as she sees Henry and Emma. "Henry," she calls out and he runs to her before gingerly hugging her, "Mom I was so scared."

"It's okay Henry," Regina whispers, "It's going to be okay, I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom. Don't scare us like that again," he warns and she nods. She doesn't question the "us" because she can see Emma standing there, relief painted all over her features and clearly not just on behalf of their son.

Emma walks over and looks into the warm caramel eyes she loves so much. In those she can see her light, her dreams of a happy ending and she knows as she meets Regina's gaze that they will be okay. She sits on the edge of the bed running her thumb over Regina's cheek. Regina leans into the touch before saying, "You saved me."

Emma blushes, "How did you know that?"

"I felt you kiss me," she admits. The darkness was pulling at her and she could feel herself fading away and then suddenly there was a rush of energy, of light and hope and love filling her heart and she knew. She knew it was Emma, that somehow magic had brought them together for a second chance they never knew they needed but now are so grateful for.

Emma smiles at her, "I couldn't lose you."

"I didn't want to leave you."

"Then never do it again," Emma says letting another tear roll down her cheek. She lowers her head to place a gentle, loving kiss on Regina's lips which the brunette returns. Their first kiss may have been in a time of chaos and fear but as they kiss in that hospital room Regina knows there will be many more to make up for that. Emma moves to pull away but Regina kisses her again not wanting to let her go. She smiles up at her squeezing Emma's hand softly, "Never again," she promises as she revels in finally being out of the darkness and in the safe embrace of her family.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
